A new student
by Dixe10
Summary: A new student Mana comes to ouran and Hikaru and Kaoru get to show her around. It turns out she is a past friend of Haruhi's. They have been friends forever and both have a similar past. KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1:The new student

It was just another normal day at the host club. Tamaki had his regular fan girls going crazy over him. Hunny was eating cake with his customers while Mori was being himself. Kyouya had his face in his folder, while Haruhi was busy with her clients. Everyone was busy except for Hikaru and Kaoru they had the day off.

As the twins were walking down the hall they saw a girl out of uniform in the hall.

"I'm so happy to be back at school. I wonder if I will have classes with Haruhi." She said to herself as she walked passed them.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

"She knows Haruhi?" Kaoru said

" Maybe…are there other people at the school that goes by Haruhi?" Hikaru said

They both looked at each other and started to walk towards the girl.

"Excuse me!" Hikaru yelled

The girl turned around and stopped.

" Hello, What do you need?" She said

" We were wondering…do you know Haruhi Fujioka?" They asked in unison

"Yes. Do you know her? She said that she is in the 3rd music room after school but I have no clue where it is. Could you help me" she asked

They both looked at each other with a sly smile and then turned to the girl

"Come with us." They both said as they grabbed her hand

"Where are you taking me, who are you guys!?" She asked as the twins dragged her down the hall

"We are taking to the music room, and I am Kaoru." Kaoru said

"I am Hikaru" Hikaru said as they stopped in front of the music room doors.

Hikaru and Kaoru both let go of the girl's hands and the each grabbed one of the doors handles.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They said as they opened the doors.

The girl walked in a looked around she saw Tamkai, Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya. Then she saw Haruhi and ran up behind her.

"Haruhi!" She said as she hugged her from behind.

"Mana!" Haruhi said as she tore the girls arms off from around her neck.

"Yep, I missed you Haruhi. I see you like the school." Mana said

"Yes, I do like the school…I'm kinda busy could I talk to you after I'm done." Haruhi said as she motioned toward her clients

"Sure see you soon!" Mana said as she walked off.

As Mana walked away from Haruhi she looked back and saw Haruhi talking and enjoying herself and a smile grew on her face. She walked back to the twins and stood in front of them.

"So where are you going to take me." Mana asked

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked

"I'm girl and you guys are hosts right. I know you are because Haruhi told me about you guys. " She said

"We could show you around the school." Kaoru offered

"Sure, Can you show me my classes?" Mana said

"Ok, lets go." Kaoru said

-

**An hour later**

**-**

"I have quite a few classes with you guys and Haruhi." Mana said as they were walking back

" We have all the academics together." Hikaru said

" and the foreign language class." Kaoru said

"I know I just hope that my music class will be as fun as the others are going to be" She said

"What do you mean" Kaoru said

"I don't have to guys in it." she said as they stopped in front of the host club door

"Well we can't help you there." Hikaru said

"Lets go in I want to talk to Haruhi." She said as she grabbed the door handle

The twins pushed her hand off the handle and then each grabbed a handle.

"Lets us open the door for you" The both said in unison

"Whatever makes you happy" Mana said

They both opened the door and saw Haruhi being tortured by Tamaki's lectures about how he is her "daddy". Once Mana saw she walked towards Tamaki and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for!" Tamaki yelled

"Stop saying you are Haruhi's daddy! She has one already! I think it is stupid that you think you can even be a father figure to her!" Mana yelled back at Tamaki

Haruhi walked away from the argument and toward the door.

"I'm leaving." Haruhi said

Suddenly Mana and Tamaki stopped arguing and turned to Haruhi

"Haruhi why are you leaving?" Mana said

"Because I have homework to do." Haruhi replied

"Ok well see you at later." Mana said as Haruhi walked out the door

Everybody was silent until Hunny spoke up.

"Does the new girl want some cake?" Hunny asked as he walked over to Mana

"No I'm fine I should be going too. I have some things to do at home." Mana said as she headed toward the door.

"Do you think I would be able to come again tomorrow? I mean if it's a problem I won't come." She asked

"It's fine with me as long as Haruhi is happy." Tamaki mumbled

"Ok well see you guys tomorrow!" Mana said happily as she walked out the door.

The hosts started to get there things and leave. Everybody had already left when Kaoru found a picture on the ground.

"Hikaru! I found something" Kaoru said as he picked the picture up

"What did you find." Hikaru said as he came over

"It's a picture," Kaoru said as he handed it to Hikaru

"It looks like Haruhi and another girl." Hikaru said

"Maybe the names are on the back?" Kaoru said as he grabbed the picture and looked at the back.

"It's Haruhi and Mana when they were 3 years old." Kaoru said

"Throw it out it's old." Hikaru said

"I'm going to give it to Haruhi tomorrow." Kaoru said as he put the picture in his poket.

" Fine what do what ever you want. I want to get home. Lets go." Hikaru said as he walked out if the room

"Wait up!" Kaoru said as he ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: A job at the host club

**A/N-Hi I am Dixe10 and this is my first ouran fanfic. I am adding the profile of Mana just to give you a description of how she looks and a little information.**

**Mana Yamamoto**

Age- 16

First year student, class A

Childhood friends with Haruhi

Description- Long dark brown hair with hazel(green/brown) eyes, she doesn't like the school uniform so she wears knee length dresses with black  
leggings most of the time. She usually has her hair in a pony tail or in a braid.

_____________________________________________________________

**Next morning**

"Good morning Haruhi." The twins said as they walked into their first class of the day….math.

"Morning Hikaru, Morning Kaoru." Haruhi said as she looked over her notes

"Where's Mana?" Kaoru asked as he sat down in his seat next to Hikaru

"I don't know she left kinda late today. She should be here shortly." Haruhi told Kaoru

After a couple of minutes the teacher walks in with Mana and points to the empty seat next to Kaoru. Mana goes over and sits in the seat and took  
out her math book.

"Good morning class" The teacher said

"Morning " Everybody said except for Mana, and Hikaru

"We have a new student she comes to us from the American state of Arizona." The teacher said emotionless

"So today's lesson is ratios and surface area." Teacher said as she started to write numbers up on the board.

Mana stared at the board and after a couple of minutes started to draw in a piece of paper. Kaoru. Looked over and saw the rough outline of people.  
The teacher kept talking about how ratios are important and how surface area is too until the bell rang to go to the next class. Haruhi walked over to  
Mana's desk.

"Do you think you'll be able to find your next class?" Haruhi asked

"I'll be fine Kaoru and Hikaru gave me a tour yesterday and showed me to my classes. I'll be fine." Mana said as she got up and grabbed her folder  
and books.

"Alright see you later then." Haruhi said as she left the room

-

**Lunch hour**

**-**

It was time for lunch and everybody was sitting with their friends and eating elaborate lunches. Mana had just found the lunch room which was  
he only place the twins didn't show her and she started to look for Haruhi and the twins. Haruhi had saw Mana and went up and got her and  
brought her back to the table.

"Hello Kaoru , Hello Hikaru" Mana said as she sat down next to Haruhi

"Hi Mana" Kaoru replied as he took a bite out of his lunch

"The lunch looks so delicious is it any good?" Mana asked

"It's ok it's not spicy enough though" The twins replied back in unison

"I have some chili powder, would you like to use some?" Mana asked as she reached into her lunch bag and took the container of chili powder  
out and put it out on the table.

"I don't know how you can stand that stuff Mana it is way to spicy!" Haruhi said as she ate some of her lunch

"I just like spicy things. Regular things taste bland without a little spice." Mana said as she put a couple of spoons of it onto her lunch.

Everybody talked about spices and ate their lunch until the hour was over, and everybody went to their classes. The day was just like every  
other school day except for each teacher introduced Mana then begun with the lesson.

-

**After 6****th**** hour **

**-**

After school the hosts head to the host club to treat the customers that are waiting for them. Hikaru and Kaoru had separate classes 6th  
hour so the come from different wings in the school. Kaoru was walking past the one of the music rooms when Mana comes walking out  
with a small instrument case.

"Hello Mana" Kaoru said

"Hi Kaoru" Mana said as she closed to door

"You play an instrument? Which one?" Kaoru asked as they walked down the hall

"I play the flute, that's how I got to ouran." Mana said

"You came on a scholarship?" Kaoru asked quite interested

"Sorta, My grandmother pays for half of the tuition and the scholarship pays the other half I just need to keep playing the flute to stay  
at ouran." Mana explained as they walked down the hall

They both walked to the host club room where things were all ready in full swing. The hosts had were talking to the costumers and  
Kyouya was looking in his folder. Kaoru went and sat down with Hikaru and Mana went over to talk to Kyouya. After Mana was done  
talking to Kyouya she went into the backroom and stayed there until the all the guests left.

"Where's Mana?" Hunny asked as he ate some cake

"She's in the back organizing some files." Kyouya replied as he briefly looked up from his folder.

"Could you tell her that we need to go if we want to catch the bus home." Haruhi said as she grabbed her bag

Suddenly Mana came out from the back room and stopped next Haruhi.

"Ready lets go." Mana said happily

"Sure lets go, Bye guys." Haruhi said as they both headed for the door

"Bye! And thank you Kyouya!" Mana said as they left

Everybody turned and looked at Kyouya.

"Why is that Mana girl so happy." Tamaki asked sourly it was clear he didn't like Mana taking up all of Haruhi's free time

"I gave her a job here, organizing files and ordering things for the club." Kyouya said as he wrote something in his folder.

"Why does she need a job?" Kaoru asked

"She asked me not to tell the reason why she needs the job." Kyouya said as he closed his folder

After Kyouya denied multiple attempts to find out the reason why Mana needed a job from all the hosts. Everybody left.

-

**Nighttime**

**-**

Mana and Haruhi were talking on the phone while Mana was doing homework and Haruhi was cleaning.

"So Haruhi are you doing anything this weekend?" Mana said as she put something in her calculator

"Nothing why do you ask Haruhi replied as she tried to clean the living room

"I was thinking we could go see a movie or something. It would be nice to do something instead of sit around all day." Mana  
said as she wrote things down on her paper

"There's a new horror movie out we could see that." Haruhi offered

" Sure sounds great! So how 'bout we meet at the theater at about maybe two." Mana said with excitement

"Ok that's fine see you tomorrow at school." Haruhi said

"Bye!" Mana said as she hung up the phone

-

**Next Afternoon**

**-**

"Haruhi, I forgot to give you something yesterday" Kaoru said as she reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he  
found two days ago and handed it to Haruhi

"This is Mana's picture. My dad took his a long time ago before she went to America." Haruhi said as he looked at the picture

" Well then you could give it to her then." Kaoru said nicely just as Mana walked in though the doors

"Hi Haruhi! Hi Kaoru!" Mana said as she went up to hug Haruhi

"Hi Mana." Haruhi said as she handed Mana the picture

"This was the picture your dad took of us a long time ago we were like what 3 years old!" Mana said as she looked at the picture

"I found it on the ground 2 days ago and I thought it was Haruhi's" Kaoru said as the guests started to come in

"Well I guess I have to go." Kaoru said as he looked over and saw Hikaru giving him a rude look

"I have to start putting the files in order so see you guys later!" Mana said as she walked over to the back room.

After the guests left everybody was talking and Tamaki went up to Haruhi and started to talk to her.

"So Haruhi are you doing anything this weekend, a couple of my maids were talking about a new commoners movie that came out  
and I was wondering if you would like to see it." Tamaki said quietly so the twins wouldn't hear

"Well I'm going to see a movie with Mana this weekend but I guess you could come to" Haruhi said

The twins went up behind Haruhi and scared her.

"So you are going to see a movie?" Hikaru asked as her leaned over one side of Haruhi

"Can we come also?" Kaoru asked as he went to the other side

"I guess but you are going to have to buy your own snacks." Haruhi reluctantly said

"Can Takashi and me come to!" Hunny asked as he appered out of nowhere with Mori

"Sure you can all come but you all need to get your own food." Haruhi said as she started to back away from the guys starting to  
encircle her

"Mommy are you coming to see the movie?" Tamaki asked as he turned to Kyouya

"I guess I could come." Kyouya said as he slightly looked over the top of his folder.

"Great a field trip…" Haruhi said

Everybody made arrangements and agreed to meet Haruhi and Mana at 2. Once Mana found out she was excited about everybody  
but Tamaki coming to the movies. She didn't like him which was obvious. So after that everybody left for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: A weekend movie

The rest of the week passed normally. Mana was still trying to understand why Hunny looked like a elementary student but was in high school. But she enjoyed being part of the host club. Even if she was just organizing files and ordering things, she had figured out why Haruhi liked the host club, it was never boring. There was always something going on. Wither it was the guests going crazy over the hosts or Tamaki bothering Haruhi. So by Saturday she was looking forward to going to the movies with everybody.

-

**Saturday Morning**

-

" Shoot were are they? I thought I was going to meet them here." Mana said as she waited for everybody to show up

"Hi Mana." Haruhi said as she walked up to the theater building.

"Hi Haruhi, where are the others?" Mana asked

"I don't know? They should have been here already. They probably forgot and went somewhere else. Why don't we just go and watch the movie by ourselves?" Haruhi said

"Sure lets go, we can enjoy the movie just the two of us." Mana said as they stared to walk towards the theater doors.

Just as they got to the doors they heard a bunch of people talking they both turned around and saw a limo surrounded by a group of people. Once the crowd cleared the saw that it was the guys.

"Lets just go and act like we didn't see them. Mana said as she started to walk in. But it was to late Tamaki had already seen them

"Sorry We are late Haruhi but Kyouya didn't want to come." Tamaki said as he looked back at Kyouya who was in the back of the group.

They all went up and bought the tickets. Tamaki was intrigued by the commoners theater because he had only seen movies in his personal theater. Mana started to agitated by his idiotism. But once they got onside it got a lot worse. He started to look around at the video games and the crane machines. But once he calmed down they went into the showing room. Hunny wanted to get seats at the very top. So they all went and sat at the very top of the rows. Mori sat at the end next to Hunny then next to Hunny was Hikaru next to him was Kaoru next to him was Mana then Haruhi and she sat next to Tamkai and at the other end was Kyouya.

"I heard the movie is going to be real scary Takashi's maid said that is a very scary!" Hunny said excited

"Yes it is 'spost to be very scary." Mori said Mana was surprised to her him talk it was the first time she heard him speak

There was a lot of opening credits and Tamaki started to get restless. He kept asking when the movie was going to start. Mana tried to ignore him but ended up yelling at him to shut up and he stayed quiet for the rest of the movie. Everyone seemed to enjoy the movie. Mana and Haruhi wanted to go home but everybody else with the exception of Kyouya and possibly Mori was hungry Tamaki offered to get everybody dinner but Hunny and Kyouya wanted to go home so Hunny, Mori and Kyouya went home and everybody else went for ice-cream, Tamaki's idea. So they went to a small ice-cream shop near Mana's and Haruhi's house.

-

**The ice-cream Shop**

-

"I haven't been here in ages. It hasn't changed one bit." Mana said as she walked in

"It's real small." Hikaru said

"So this is a commone-" Tamkai stooped half way though his sentence because Mana was giving him a rude look, it was obvious she was tired of hearing the word 'commoner'

"Do you still like the mint ice-cream Mana?" Haruhi asked as she went up to the counter

"Like I wouldn't Mint is my favorite flavor!" Mana said as she looked at the other flavors.

As everybody was looking at the containers with the flavors the old store owner came out saw them all looking though the glass.

"Hi Haruhi." The old man said as he put as he put an apron on.

"Hello Mr. Jinx. You remember Mana right?" Haruhi asked

"Yes, I surely do it's been what? Eight years, since I last saw you two together." Mr. Jinx said nicely

"Right do you still remember my favorite?" Mana asked taunting the old man"Look I may be old but I still remember your favorite, a mint strawberry sundae and Haruhi loved the plain strawberry." Mr. Jinx replied

"Your right!" Haruhi said happily, Tamaki was so interested by the different flavors he had no clue what was happening until Haruhi asked him what he wanted.

"I don't know." Tamaki said in a childish voice

"What about you guys?" Mana asked the twins

" Chocolate I guess" They both said together

"Well, I guess they will have a vanilla and two chocolates plus me and Mana." Haruhi said to Mr. Jinx.

" Alright I'll get started on them you guys just hang around for a while" The old Man said as she started to scoop the ice-cream into the cones.

"I still can't believe this place is still standing." Mana said as she looked around.

"What did you guys go here when you were little?" Hikaru asked

"Ya my dad use to bring us both her during summer and get us ice-cream cones, what ever one we wanted." Haruhi said

"I remember when I tried the coffee one. It was horrible!" Mana said

"Haruhi you and your friends can come and get your ice-cream now" Mr. Jinx said as she put the last cone into a stand.

Haruhi and the others went up and got there ice-creams, everybody's was in a cone except for Mana's. Her ice-cream was in a clear bowl.

"This tastes good." Tamaki said as he took a bite out of the cone.

"I haven't had ice-cream for soo long! It nice to be able to enjoy it again." Mana said

"I know. It is nice to come here once in a while." Haruhi mentioned

"The chocolate tastes good" The twins said in unison

Everybody kept eating there ice-cream quietly. It was obvious they all enjoyed it.

"Sorry guys but we have to get home. It is getting kinda late." Haruhi said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Really I have to practice and finish some homework." Mana said as she got up

"See you guys Monday then. The bus should be here in a little." Haruhi said as they headed for the door.

"I could have the driver drop you guys off at your houses." Tamaki offered. But before Haruhi could respond Mana had cut her off.

" Thanks for the offer but no thank you." Mana said as she walked out.

"What's a matter? Mana" Haruhi asked as she closed the door

"I want to get home." Mana said sternly

"Tamaki was offering us a ride home. Even if it was in a limo it is better then waiting for the bus out in the cold" Haruhi replied

"I have my own reasons for why I don't like limos, you could go and get dropped off at your house I won't mind." Mana said

"Ok. Are you sure that's it's ok?" Haruhi asked

"Ya, It's fine I was planning on walking home anyways." Mana said nicely

"Ok. If you saw so. Are we still going to get the groceries tomorrow?" Haruhi asked as she walk toward the door

"Ya. Just come over around eleven or twelve, I'll be up ok." Mana said

"Alright see you tomorrow then" Haruhi said as she walked back into the store and Mana started to walk down the sidewalk

"What's a matter with Mana?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi walked back in

"She wanted to walk home." Haruhi said as she sat down

"Well the driver should be here in a couple of minutes so we shouldn't have to wait long." Tamaki said

" That's fine. I just hope that Mana will be ok going home." Haruhi said a little concerned

" She should be fine it doesn't look like it will rain and it's not real cold out." Hikaru said

" Your right. I shouldn't worry." Haruhi said

Just then Tamaki's limo pulled up in front of the store and Tamaki paid Mr. Jinx and everybody left.


End file.
